¿Por que no me quieres a mi?
by bluegirl129
Summary: Bueno e.e este es mi primer fanfic de Hellsing, asi que no se que poner / es un toque de comedia, romance,confusion ,lolicon XD y gore *u*
1. Chapter 1:Confusiones

Bueno yo soy extremadamente nueva XD y quisiera que leyeran este fic que hice de Hellsing, que no se si les vaya a gustar / Hellsing no me pertenece, Hellsing y como todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kota Hirano. La trama es mia ._./ algunos sucesos los saque del manga anime y un AluSeras *baba* bueno yo no se controlar mucho la personalidad de Alucard asi que tratare de dar lo mejor de mi… ._. no soy muy buena colocando los nombres a los capítulos e.e creo que se desvían mucho e-e,creo que también mi sentido del humor se ha atrofiado ._. creo que escribo algo confuso T-T

Capitulo 1: "Confusiones"

Seras Victoria vagaba por su pequeña habitación, hasta que decidió dormir en su "cama"…Se quedo completamente dormida; bajo la tapa de su féretro ya que se había hecho de día y no quería que ningún rayo de sol rebelde entrara por los espesos muros de piedra pesada…Seras tenia la misma pesadilla, con la muerte de sus padres, su transformación y siempre terminaba con un estúpido sueño donde aparecía su amo y le decía que la amaba, pero ella sabia bien que su amo solo la veía como una niñita que tenia que cumplir sus ordenes algo que le molestaba…sintió unos toques en su mejilla oía su sobre nombre

Eh Chica policía? Despierta! Tenemos una misión no me hagas llamar a Integra -Era su maestro había tenido la osadía de entrar en su habitación-

Ma…maestro déjeme tranquila tengo mucho sueño –decía la rubia pasando su mano por sus ojos-

Entonces si no despiertas, tomaré tu sangre drenándote y dejándote morir-la sonrisa del vampiro mayor se amplio-

TRANQUILO!-dijo la rubia despertándose rápidamente- no es necesario drenarme!

Si no te apuras Integra nos usara como blancos –dijo el vampiro alborotándole el cabello-

Claro…claro-dijo bostezando ,se levanto de su féretro – amo… yo desearía que saliera de mi habitación!...si no quiere que lo use yo a usted como un blanco-dijo amenazante pero a la vez timida-

Uhmp así te gusta jugar chica policía – paso sus dedos por la barbilla de la draculina ,noto que su discípula se sonrojo-

¡MAESTRO!-dijo sacándolo de su habitación-

A veces su maestro llegaba a rozar a lo insoportable pero aun así, a la draculina le gustaba que fuera insoportable y sus sentimientos de egolatría, después de haberse cambiado a su usual uniforme de color azul que había usado durante dos años de Servicios en Hellsing; se dio cuenta que estaba la cubeta con la bolsa de sangre medica,a pesar de esos dos años ella se negaba a beber sangre,cerro la puerta de su habitación y salio corriendo ya se le hacia tarde llego a la oficina de Sir Integra Hellsing tropezó con la puerta como se costumbre

Integra-sama!-hizo una reverencia- disculpe la tardanza

Evitando tomar sangre de nuevo no es cierto?-replico la joven de unos 25 años mas o menos-

Lo… siento Sir Integra-dijo bajando la cabeza-

Bueno… sin mas demora ya nos podría decir cual es la mision,Integra?-dijo el vampiro con cara de aburrimiento-

Pues al sur de Cheddar ha habido ciertos ataques de Ghouls y Freaks,y seria muy riesgoso mandar a un equipo de humanos, serian la cena –dijo la rubia a de ojos azules pasándoselo a los de rojo-

Como sea-dijo el nosferatu desapareciendo-

Claro Sir Integra –hizo otra reverencia la señorita de uniforme azul-

Mientras en la mision

Los pensamientos de Seras volaban ¿por que mi maestro querrá mas a Sir Integra que a mi? ¿Acaso el sentía lo mismo que ella? O solo la seguía viendo como una niña pequeña, no evito soltar un suspiro, que termino llamando la atención de su amo.

Asi que es eso lo que piensas-murmuro el vampiro de lentes naranjas-

Dijo algo maestro?-dijo la rubia colocando su delicada mano en el hombro de su amo-

Nada que le importe a una Draculina- dijo el vampiro de rojo algo molesto-

Maestro…- alucard nunca había usado ese tono con Seras, el comportamiento de su amo la hizo sentir mal- esta bien?

Que si!,por que simplemente no te quedas con Walter lo único que haces es estorbar!-dijo haciendo que su discipula se pusiera triste-

Seras tomo su harckonnen,y empezó con su mision estaba molesta y a la vez triste haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran por la adrenalina no se daba cuenta que disparaba sin control-

Alucard apareció a su lado y le susurro al oído

Deberias concentrarte en los FREAKS …

Asi que este es el famoso "Escuadron de vampiros de Hellsing"-dijo la peliazul colocando su brazo en el hombro del chico- disculpen m,is manos modales soy Stefania y el es mi amigo Mark

Dejen sus formalidades me dan sueño –dijo seras apuntando con su arma-

Alucard miro con algo impresión a su draculina y disparo al corazón de la mujer de cabello azul –Solo parloteos

Es mi turno –dijo la rubia lanzando un disparo a la cabeza de mark- poca cosa no me divirtieron ni un poco

Chica policía? Estas bien esa no tu actitud que te han hecho –dijo burlándose-

Preguntese a usted mismo –responmdio la chica- yo le dare el informe a Sir Integra-dijo tomando un teléfono satelital- Sir Integra… los objetivos fueron destruidos permiso para regresar?

Permiso aceptado-dijo la hellsing-

Amo me puede llevar a la mansión se lo agradecería-dijo la chica tomándole la mano al vampiro-

Claro draculina –dijo el vampiro mientras se convertia en un enjambre de bichos que se dirigía a la mansión-

Seras bajo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su habitación ansiando tomar la sangre que había dejado,entro a su habitación tomo la bolsa de sangre medica y le clavo los pequeños colmillos

Asi que la "Señorita no bebo sangre por que es asqueroso"es una desquiciada por la sangre-Alucard apareció en la habitación burlándose y aplaudiendo

Ma-maestro me a asustado!-dijo la draculina pasando su mano por la comisura de sus labios llenos de sangre-

¿Asi? Te venia a preguntar si …-dijo el vampiro desapareciendo y apareciendo detral de su discipula-si quieres dar un paseo ya que nos hemos librado de las misiones por unas semanas-susurro pasando su brazos alrededor de la cintura de Victoria-

¡dejeme!-dijo mientras intentaba separarse de el-

Vamos dime te esta encantando que yo te tenga mis brazos en tu cintura… ¿No chica policía?-Alucard susurro en el oído de su discípula haciendo que esta se estremeciera-

Seras golpio en el estomago de su maestro,intento agarrarlo del cuello pero este desaparecio…

Adios amo…


	2. Chapter 2: Dotes de clarividencia

Bueno vi que mi fanfic logro llamarle la atencion a cuatro personas personas :') me alegre muchisimo, J.H amo tu fic "Cazandote" lo termine de leer hoy,ya que lo habia comenzado a leer antes tuviera la cuenta,Gracias a Patty81medina,yessikatolen (a mi también me gustan enviar abrazos =.=) y a leknyn gracias a ustedes cuatro me anime a escribir el segundo cap :D Bueno para subir el segundo capitulo fue todo un embrollo e.e por que no tenia idea como subirlo T.T,espero que llame un poquito mas la atencion *-* sin mas demora! el segundo cap

* * *

"Dotes de Clarividencia"

Era muy temprano a eso mas o menos de las 6 am los rayos de sol,chocaban con la Mansión Hellsing...Sir Integra hablaba con Walter sobre el papeleo,mientras que Alucard seguía hurgando en la mente de su draculina; Victoria seguía soñando con sus padres esta ves era un sueño,hasta que llego Alucard a fastidiarla

Chica policia -Dijo el vampiro de lentes naranja tocando las mejillas de la rubia-

Mama...Papá los... Extraño-dijo la rubia soltando una lagrimita-

Chica policia?-dijo de nuevo el vampiro mayor pasando su lengua por la mejilla de la chica-

Maestro... No,no juegue con mi ca...bello-dijo la rubia-

Alucard se quedo escuchando la conversación que ella sostenía en el "sueño",Victoria se movia demasiado cuando dormía algo que incomodaba a Alucard ya que el estaba recostado al lado de ella... A los 3 min Victoria despertó aun inconsciente  
Maestro su... Pecho es bastante cómodo-decía la rubia que seguia "soñando"-

Así?-Dijo el vampiro mayor deslizando una mano por la espalda de la joven- y tu piel es muy suave

AMO!-dijo la rubia abriendo sus ojos al ver que no era un sueño-Que hace en MI habitación

Pues aunque parezcas asustada por que no te separas de mi-dijo el nosferatu ,sonriendo -

Etto es por que jaja-dijo la rubia nerviosa soltandose de su maestro-se puede ir? Yo estaría feliz si se fuera

Me quieres...Si usted desea-dijo el vampiro desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la habitación-

Victoria estaba demasiado nerviosa de seguro habia imaginado esa escena...Ella se encaminaba al baño cuando unas imagenes extrañas apareciendo en su mente aparecian Alucard marchandose,una vieja Sir Integra y una Victoria ignorada excepto por Walter que era raro ya que se suponia que eran muchos años de servicio a la Organizacion Hellsing...Victoria salio como de costumbre del baño ya cambiada desde el incidente con Alucard no volvio a salir con una toalla,si no que prefirió vestirse en el baño

-Flash back-  
Victoria salia del baño con una toalla enrollado a su cuerpo y otra en su cabello,la rubia habia empezado a sacar su ropa de su armario dejandola en la cama...en el momento que se iba a comenzar a vestirse su toalla quedo enganchada al armario; La draculina tiró de la toalla con tal fuerza que se desenvolvió,su maestro habia presenciado su acto el cual salio de las sombras

Muy hermosa aprendiz mia-dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa algo pervertida-

Maestro!-dijo la rubia tapandose con la sabana de su féretro-

Por que tan avergonzada a caso hace un mes no habias tenido un sueño parecido a este-dijo el vampiro mayor acercandose a su protegida-

Ma...maestro!deje las estupideces yo jamas soñaria algo asi agradecería que se fuera de mi habitacion!-regaño la rubia al vampiro-  
-Fin del flash back-  
Salio pirada hacia el segundo piso, la draculina iba de nuevo tarde a otra advertencia de mision

Sir Integra-sama gomen nasai!-dijo la rubia habiendo una reverencia-

Uhm Victoria, hoy has roto tu record de la persona mas lenta -dijo la rubia con un puro en su mano-

GOMEN NASAI! Sir Integra-dijo la pequeña draculina-en serio no fue mi intención

Esta bien, solo queria informarte que hoy no hay actividad de ghouls y vampiros por los momentos todo esta tranquilo asi que estas libre en este dia -dijo la rubia con una mini sonrisa-

Muchas gracias Sir integra- dijo la rubia de ojos rojos saltando-

Al salir Victoria, apareció Alucard atravesando una pared

Buenos días,Integra -dijo el vampiro de sombrero rojo con un tono juguetón-

Que quieres Alucard-dijo la rubia apretando su puro con los dientes-

Que tal si jugamos un poco...-dijo el vampiro con gabardina roja,acercandose a la rubia-

Pero que!? Que estupideces dices!-dijo la rubia con el puro en la boca-

Ha ver ama, usted me quiere y yo a usted por que no me deja ser algo mas que su simple sirviente?-dijo el vampiro acorralando a la rubia de ojos azules-

Alucard te ordeno...-la rubia fue interrumpida por Alucard el cual la beso-

En ese momento entro Victoria con una carta en la mano, y viendo la escena donde ella era la " espectadora" se fue corriendo dejando la carta en el escritorio... Y derramando lagrimas se fue a su habitación seguia preguntandose por que su amo un dia la trataba con si fueran algo mas y terminaria besando a Sir Integra; Victoria estaba tan molesta que lanzaba gruñidos y peleaba con ella misma por ser tan estupida,y por su mente pasaron las imágenes de un chico alto con una trenza y un parche, este iba a morir y ella tomaria la sangre de el;mientras aun el estuviera vivo Alucard se sentiria celoso... La draculina lo unico que puso hacer fue empezar a buscar en el futuro ¿como ella podía ver algo que aun no estaba por pasar?

Chica policia! Que estupideces piensas desde cuando no tocas a puerta?-dijo el vampiro,en la mente de la chica rubia-

A usted no le importa eso-dijo la draculina- por que no se va a besuquear con Sir Integra a otros lugares en vez de ser aqui en la mansion!

Si me importa, por que me importas tu-dijo el vampiro- eres una draculina muy celosa! Ademas no te has dado cuenta en que habitacion estas ? Aun que la tuya es muy acogedora y tu diaro es mas confuso que tu-dijo el vampiro riendose-

Que que diablos!...como llegue a esta habitacion!? Amo si es otra de sus bromas le juro que ¡arg! Que hace leyendo eso!-dijo la rubia saliendo de el cuarto de su maestro-

Victoria entro a su cuarto, y vio a su maestro leyendo su diario;este se reia por las "tonterias "que estaban escritas en el librito

Asi que piensas que mis ojos son hermoso? Y que mi cabellera negra es como si fuera perderse en la noche misma -dijo el hombre acostado en el féretro de la chica-

MAESTRO!-dijo la rubia soltando un grito- deje de leer mi diario!-dijo la rubia saltando encima del vampiro- etto esto no es lo que yo que...queria... Fue... Un impul...impulso

Tanto asi me deseas para que tus"impulsos" te controlen? Chica policia?-dijo el vampiro debajo de la chica-asi que piensas que yo seria tu perfecta pareja ?

Maestro -.-" usted cada dia es mas insoportable!-dijo la rubia arrebatando el diario de sus manos-

Pero aun asi te gusto no es asi?-dijo el vampiro pasando a la chica hacia abajo y el quedando arriba de la draculina- que tal si nos divertimos?-dijo el vampiro con su amplia sonrisa-

Ma...maestro-dijo la draculina- a que se refiere a divertirse -dijo la chica confundida- quiere jugar un juego? Por que no se VA A JUGAR CON SIR INTEGRA, me deja a mi tranquila-dijo la draculina molesta pero sin poder safarse del vampiro- señor se le agradeceria que se bajara de mi

Hump! Por que eres tan testaruda...-alucard fue interrumpido por dos figuras que estaban en la puerta de la habitacion-

Alucard que estas haciendo!-dijo la rubia de lentes- Walter te dara un paro cardiaco sal de aqui yo me encargo-dijo la rubia encendiendo su puro-

Sir Integra-sama!,maestro quitese-dijo la chica empujando al vampiro mayor- sir integra fue el no fui yo -dijo la chica sonrojada-

Gracias chica policia por echarme la culpa -dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa algo cínica-

Así que desde cuando esta casa es para que dos vampiros como ustedes esten jugando? A esta hora de la Mañana, por cierto tenemos visitas-dijo la rubia con el puro en la boca lo unico que se notaban era el reflejo de los lentes de esta- se les agradece que se apurence! Antes que les vacie las balas a ustedes!

Si... si... Sir Integra ! Si -dijo la joven draculina saliendo de su habitacion pirada como una bala-

Tu y yo,hablaremos luego alucard-dijo la rubia encaminándose a las escaleras del segundo piso-

Ha reconsiderado mi oferta?-dijo el vampiro con tono burlon-

No, no quiero tu sangre... Imbecil-dijo la rubia de lentes-

Usted se lo pierde!-dijo el vampiro con una carcajada -

Seras estaba hablando con el mismo chico de su visión,el de la trenza cabello marron y un parche en el ojo

Ejem-dijo el vampiro apareciendo por el piso y tomando a Seras por la cintura- quien es el?

Maestro suelteme!-dijo la draculina con una sonrisa nerviosa- suelteme

Soy Pip Bernadotte,Capitan de los Wild Geese;mucho gusto señor Alucard-dijo el del parche sin apartar la vista de Seras-

Uhmp igual -dijo el vampiro con un toque de fastidio-

Sir Integra,Walter y Seras se quedaron viendo a los dos personajes que al parecer peleaban... Alucard no confiaba en el y Pip tampoco

Ajajaja -rieron nerviosamente Integra,Walter y Seras -

Alucard ve a tus aposentos,Seras estas encargada de dar una vuelta por la casa con Pip,Walter que...quedate cerca pronto necesitare tu ayuda-dijo la rubia apretandose el tabique de la nariz-

Dolor de cabeza de nuevo señorita Integra?-pregunto el hombre de traje-

Si Walter,si -dijo la rubia subiendo las escaleras-

* * *

bueno ese es el segundo cap,acepto criticas constructivas,explosivas,destructivas y de cualquier clase :D,me di cuenta que en el capitulo anterior estaba tan nerviosa e.e que tuve unos pequeños errores T.T pero para los proximos no habran tantos errores, gracias ._./


End file.
